


江阿生的江湖

by forrestC



Category: Jiàn Yǔ | Reign of Assassins (2010), 剑雨
Genre: F/M, 剑雨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrestC/pseuds/forrestC
Summary: 江阿生第一次见到曾静，就莫名的动心。
Relationships: Zeng Jing/Jian Ah-Sheng
Kudos: 5





	江阿生的江湖

江阿生第一次见到曾静，就莫名的动心。

江阿生当然知道自己没见过曾静，但他觉得，自己前生一定见过她。

大娘说曾静还是一个人的时候，阿生很开心，又有些忐忑，我，可以吗？

曾静像她的名字一样，很安静，每次见到，她都是淡淡一笑，礼貌却很疏远。

江阿生盼着下雨。

每次下雨的时候，他就可以借口路过，去帮她收拾摊子。

一开始，她总是跟他保持距离。

慢慢的，她愿意和他一起等在茶坊屋檐下的时间，越来越长。

有时候，甚至会坐下来跟他一起喝杯茶。

他觉得，就这样一辈子若即若离，也很幸福。

直到那天。

她说：“你要雨停之前回答我。”

她问：“你肯不肯娶我？”

江阿生曾以为自己这辈子不会再有这样的福分。

阿静是一个好老婆。

她切菜的功夫一流，她做的饭很好吃。

跟她在一起的日子平淡却满足。

阿生看着眼前内疚的阿静。

她原来是会功夫的，而且身手了得。

她一直瞒着阿生，自己会功夫的事情。

她原本是可以一直瞒下去。

如果不是因为要保护他的话。

阿生说：“哪怕你过去是江洋大盗，你还是我的娘子。”

他是真的这么想。

哪怕她有多么不堪的过去，她依旧是自己放在心尖的娘子。

更何况，自己又何尝不是瞒着对方呢。

只是，他没想到，阿静是这个世界上他唯一不能原谅的那个人。

原来，自己是真的见过阿静的。

在那座自己死过一次的桥上，被细雨亲手杀死的那座桥上。

阿静说：“我愿化生石桥，受五百年风吹，五百年日晒，五百年雨打，只为让你从我的桥上路过。”

神医说：“你不觉得，这也是一种缘分吗？”

阿生想，这种缘分，这种缘分，我宁可……

宁可怎样，他却不愿想下去。

神医问过阿生：“你还没有感觉到吗？”

他没有感觉到吗？江阿生问自己。

当她展现出绝世的身手时。

当昔日的仇人，黑石的杀手们，出现在她身边时。

他不是没有怀疑过。

但她曾那么温柔地拍他的肩膀说过：“别担心，没事的。”

她说：“我跟你们换我和我丈夫。”

她赴险之余，买了他最爱吃的豆皮。

那自己就不担心不多想，在家等她回来就是。

打开衣冠冢看到画像的那一刻。

江阿生的心一片冰凉。

“你杀我，我不在意，但你杀我父亲，我无论如何无法原谅。”

阿生流着泪，用剑指着阿静。

她是细雨，杀了父亲的那个黑石杀手。

他看着阿静的眼泪，心如刀割，他手里的剑刺不下去，却也再不能帮她抹去眼泪了。

“你有没有真心对我过？”

她流着泪问。

阿生说：”我对你全部都是虚情假意。”

既然下不了手杀她，至少，他能伤她些许，用欺骗的语言。

他说，他们的相遇都是自己设计的。

他说，他从头到尾都知道她是仇人。

可哪怕她是仇人，阿生还是希望她活着。

“我不要再见到你”。

她走了，自己就可以了无牵挂，安心赴死了。

当阿静挥剑而来的时候，阿生剧痛的心就像被那把剑斩成了两半。

在不可遏制的怒气下，他狠狠刺向阿静。

他想，也罢，就死在她手里吧，那么自己的心就不会这么痛了。

但阿静闭上了眼睛，她也想死在自己手上吗？

也就在那一瞬间，阿生彻底释怀了。

父亲，对不起。

这个女人，她是我的娘子，我想跟她共度一辈子的女人。

“我死了以后，你带着钱，离开京城。”

“娶一个老婆，让她给你生个儿子。”

阿静含泪嘱咐的时候，阿生不能动弹半分。

他能感觉到，阿静语气中的绝望。

是因为，自己刚才说的那些话么？

“老天保佑，我的丈夫江阿生长命百岁。”

可是没有阿静，江阿生长命百岁又有何意义。

“就让我消了此孽，了结这段缘。”

可阿生只但愿，他们的缘分永远未尽。

只祈求，他还有机会告诉她，他的真心。

跌跌撞撞地走向毫无气息的阿静时，阿生的腿都站不稳。

他伸出手去探阿静的气息，却因为太害怕，感觉不出来。

当阿静吐出一丝气息，他狂喜地抱紧了深爱的女人。

失而复得，原来是这样惊心动魄。

“回家后，你写一封休书给我。”

怀里的女人气若游丝地说。

江阿生却笑了。

这些年来，笑得最轻松的一次。

“说什么傻话，以后的日子还长着呢。”

从此以后，江湖中没有张人凤和细雨。

从今以后，江阿生和曾静平淡度过余生。


End file.
